<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JUST ONE KISS 2.14 SP by LAVA_Z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709014">JUST ONE KISS 2.14 SP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAVA_Z/pseuds/LAVA_Z'>LAVA_Z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:36:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAVA_Z/pseuds/LAVA_Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>重度OOC<br/>🐺了个🐷 2.14 情人节特别篇</p><p>请谨慎食用⚠️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawamura Kazuma/Yoshino Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>JUST ONE KISS 2.14 SP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我弄疼你了吗？”KAZUMA有些担忧的问到。<br/>
HOKUTO摇了摇头，紧紧咬着下唇不让自己发出声音，但却忍不住开始呻吟。<br/>
“嗯…啊…”<br/>
快感令他整个人都蜷缩起来。<br/>
少年的身体既柔软又敏感，每一次触碰都让KAZUMA感到更加兴奋。<br/>
KAZUMA低头亲吻着HOKUTO的喉结和锁骨，一只手托住HOKUTO的后颈，另一只手轻轻揉捏着他挺立着的乳尖。<br/>
HOKUTO的身体散发着奇妙的香甜的味道。KAZUMA逐渐向下，细致地舔弄着HOKUTO的乳头，由于太过专注不禁放慢了深入的动作。<br/>
HOKUTO的呼吸突然变得急促，KAZUMA吻上来时，他伸手紧扣住对方的背脊，双眼因为快感而蒙上一层水雾。<br/>
“干我…KAZUMA…”<br/>
“快一点。”<br/>
KAZUMA努力想让自己变得温柔。<br/>
担心伤害到HOKUTO的他一直克制着自己的冲动。时至今日，他才意识到“忍耐”是一件多么艰难的事情。<br/>
这是HOKUTO今天第二次流下眼泪。<br/>
与恋人的性爱初体验，激烈到让HOKUTO止不住地颤抖，KAZUMA啃舐着HOKUTO滚烫的双唇，一次又一次的进入他的身体。<br/>
“不要忍着，HOKUTO。”KAZUMA哑着嗓子道。“舒服的话就喊出来。”<br/>
“KAZUMA…好爽…嗯…”HOKUTO带着哭腔，无声的流泪渐渐变成小声的呜咽。<br/>
KAZUMA环抱住HOKUTO的肩膀，亲吻着他发红的脸颊，亲吻着他眼角的泪水。<br/>
少年的瞳孔正在微微放大。<br/>
湿润的部位紧紧缠绕着KAZUMA的硬挺，他的嘴角不断溢出呻吟，一举一动都美得像一幅世界名画。<br/>
接近高潮时，HOKUTO啜泣着，浑身紧绷的搂住KAZUMA的脖子。<br/>
依旧是带着哭腔：“KAZUMA，我好难受。”<br/>
KAZUMA轻轻含住HOKUTO滚烫的耳垂，片刻后直起身，略带颤声道：“别担心，我在这里，我会让你舒服。”<br/>
 <br/>
知道吗？<br/>
我不想再忍耐了。<br/>
每一次注视你的双眼，每一次靠近，每一次呼唤你的名字，我都忍不住想亲吻你，占有你。<br/>
日益膨胀的欲望像燃烧着的火焰。<br/>
不停地在身体里蔓延。<br/>
 <br/>
“我爱你，HOKUTO。”<br/>
 <br/>
HOKUTO的耳边传来KAZUMA的告白，以及伴随着深入和撞击语气黏腻的Dirty Talk。<br/>
KAZUMA在HOKUTO体内释放，终于使恋人发出了淫乱且色情的“呼救”。<br/>
还想要，还想渴求更多。<br/>
HOKUTO的音调异常甜软。<br/>
KAZUMA不得不加快速度来填满正在HOKUTO身体里不断生长的空虚。<br/>
 <br/>
“我也爱你，KAZUMA。”<br/>
 <br/>
直到高潮的一刻HOKUTO都在不停地喊着KAZUMA的名字。<br/>
溅落在KAZUMA小腹上的白浊令他难以自持地闷哼了一声。<br/>
就这样完成了DNA与DNA之间的交换。<br/>
 <br/>
现在，HOKUTO终于完完全全属于他了。<br/>
 <br/>
——我会在你身边，一直在你身边。<br/>
 <br/>
KAZUMA揉着HOKUTO的头发，在他的额头上印下誓约般的一吻。<br/>
午夜三时三十分，月光洒落在少年的身上。<br/>
连空气也变得温柔。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>